


Then The Fell In Love

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Category: Twilight
Genre: Bella-Bashing, Character Death (Bella), F/M, Gen, Imprinting, Lots of OC's, M!preg, M/M, Pregward, WIP, drowning in OC's, magick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Imprints on Edward and unleashes his True Nature. A new enemy arises and Jacob, Edward and their family have to fight to rid the world of The Dark Ones</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Began With An Imprint

**A/N:** Hmmm *thinking face*, I don’t really know where I’m going with this... A-man to me a-man! Oh yeah, and BTW this story is going to be all jumbled up, between like all the twilight stories... oh yeah, and people should be old enough not to be told that if you don’t like it, **don’t read it!!! **Haters will be haters so you couldn’t blame... (fill in the blank)  
****

 **NOTE:** ooooo time pass

** Then they fell in love: It All Began With An Imprinting **

Bella and Edward were driving down the road; neither one speaking as they quietly listened to the music gently played in the car when they spotted Jacob Black dressed in nothing but a pair of cut off jeans as per usual. The kid hardly ever wore anything and for some reason for Edward, it was sort of irritating. He just couldn’t understand why the dumb mutt had to constantly prance around half naked all the time like he didn’t own anything shirts or shoes.

Edward quickly read the teen’s mind and found that Jacob wanted to speak to him and judging by his thoughts, the Shifter did not sound happy, well the feeling was mutual, Edward wasn’t happy about seeing the boy either. The Vampire turned to the girl beside him and she nodded, indicating that it was okay for Edward to stop. Edward sighed, he’d hoped that she didn’t want to talk to the Shifter, but she was the dog’s best friend, so what could the Vampire do but allow this.

Edward parked the car on the side of the road, cussing mentally to himself. He honestly did not want to deal with the mutt at that moment; he had things to do that were so much better than having to deal with the mutt. Edward and Bella got out the car and walked into the woods where Jacob was waiting for them.

“I’ll never forgive you for leaving Bella and I’ll never forget about it,” the young Shifter said through clenched teeth.

“I understand,” Edward said, keeping calm while the Wolf seethed before him. “I’m very grateful for you taking care of Bella while I was gone.” Bella blinked at Jacob, not sure if she liked where this was going. She knew her friend was short tempered, the kid could explode at any moment and that wouldn’t be good for him. She was worried that Jacob would try to attack Edward. She didn’t want her best friend to get hurt because of his emotions. He was angry, that much was obvious, and when angry, a Shifter was unpredictable. Bella hoped that Jacob could reign in his anger enough not to try and attack Edward, just so he wouldn’t end up being hurt.

“Jake, Edward and I will be together,” the mahogany haired girl said sternly to her friend. Jacob glared at Edward for a long moment, different thoughts running through his mind until one came to him. The Shifter smirked icily then proceeded to remind the Vampire of the treaty that was placed so many years ago.

“You remember that if any of you bites a human the treaty is over,” Jacob all but growled, still glaring at the Vampire.

“I want it Jacob, you have to understand,” Bella pleaded, her voice shaking with emotion. She would not allow Jacob to try and talk her out of what she truly wanted. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Edward, she was going to marry him and he would turn her and they would be together forever.

“You’re throwing your life away for a leech!” Jacob shouted angrily this time turning to Bella and turning his heated glare towards her. Bella wanted to curl back in fright, but she held her ground, glaring right back at her possibly ex-best friend. “How can you want that?”

“I want it Jake!” Bella said firmly. Jacob felt the anger surge through his body and before he could even think over his plan, he Phased right there and growled dangerously at Edward. Edward got defensive, ready to attack but Bella stopped them by putting herself between them and holding her hands out as a way to keep the boys apart. “Please,” she pleaded. “I don’t want things to be this way. Don’t do this! Please. At least try to get along... for my sake. I love you both too much to lose either of you.” Jacob stared angrily at Edward and was about to snarl at the ‘leech’ but then their eyes locked.

—  
Something deep inside Jacob seemed to snapped then refasten and his entire body filled with a warm fuzzy feeling and the only thing he could see, the only thing he could smell, the only thing he could hear, think of, dream of at that very moment was Edward Cullen. The only thing important in his life was Edward fucking Cullen. His entire world... entire universe, his _gravity_ was now Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen was now the sole reason for why Jacob was living on this earth, his only reason for wanting to stay alive anymore. Edward fucking Cullen was the other half of Jacob’s soul.

 _“Fuck!”_ Jacob screamed in his head, feeling dread and confusion and fear grip his entire body. _“What have I just done?!”_ Jacob turned quickly, not wanting for the Vampire to even catch a hint of the Shifter’s thoughts; then he ran deeper into the woods and didn’t look back.

Edward stood there for a few seconds, confused by what little he’d caught from Jacob’s thoughts but he quickly pushed it aside when Bella turned to look at him. He really didn’t want to dwell on anything that involved the Wolf right now, or any time at all.

“I should take you home,” Edward said gently before Bella could say anything first.

“Yeah... um... sure,” she said. They walked to the car and Edward opened the door for Bella, she got in and he shut her door the zoomed to his side and got in. “Edward—”

“Not yet Bella, just... not yet.” Bella nodded then looked out the window sighing while thinking about what had just happened, imagining what would’ve happened if she hadn’t been there. She shook her head, not wanting to think about it anymore. She didn’t want to think about her boys hurting each other because of her. She wanted them to be happy and she hoped that someday they’d be able to be around each other without wanting to attack each other.

Edward too, was thinking about what had just happened. He was thinking about Jacob’s last thought just before Jacob had run off. What had happened? Why had the Shifter freaked like that? What had happened in those last few moments before the Wolf had disappeared into the woods? Why had he even bothered to meet them anyway?

“Edward?” Bella said gently, sounding a bit worried. Edward looked at her and smiled his infamous half smile as a way to reassure the girl he loved.

“Yes Bella?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, why?”

“You just seem a bit distracted and... and distant.”

“No, I’m right here, nothing’s wrong.”

“Okay....” Bella didn’t sound convinced, but she let it go, Edward would talk to her when he was ready. They were quiet once more. Edward pulled up at Bella’s house and they got out but Edward didn’t move from his side of the car. “Aren’t you going to come in?”

“No, not tonight Bella. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

“Okay.” She kissed his cheek then slowly pulled back. She couldn’t help feel worried as Edward stood there stiffly; not moving to hold her or touch her, but Bella let it go. Edward had a lot of on his mind, she would respect that he needed time to think things through. “Good night Edward.”

“Good night Bella.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Bella relaxed slightly at the response and rushed inside as Edward got into his car and drove home.

ooooo

As Edward drove towards the house he saw a very frustrated looking Alice standing by the door waiting for him. He tried to read her mind for answers but all he got was a Beethoven symphony he’d been playing a while back. Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes as he pulled up with a sigh and got out the car and walked towards a foot tapping, arms crossed, looking-very-pissed pixie girl.

“Alice?” he said simply, looking at the spiky haired girl.

“Where have you been?” Alice asked not bothering to hide her annoyance at her adoptive brother.

“I was out, why? What happened?”

“Here,” she gestured the house with a flimsy wave of her hand, “nothing. In here,” she tapped her head, “darkness.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Well, you see...” She stopped and looked around like she was trying to see if anyone was listening. “The thing is, well... I was looking into your future with Bella...” She stopped and blinked at her brother.

“And?”

“It came out blank!”

“What?” Edward was quiet confused. How does a future come out blank? Unless....

“Your future came out blank, dark, like Bella’s when that Wolf saved her.” Edward had the urge to tell Alice his name was Jacob but stopped himself. Why should he care what Alice calls Jacob Black? The Wolf was nothing but an irritating mutt... right?

“What are you trying to tell me Alice?”

“I’m not sure, but I have this crazy feeling that it’s got something to do with you and one of the wolves, most probably Bella’s friend whatshisname.”

“Jacob Black.” Edward was surprised at how snappy his voice sounded and Alice looked at him strangely, a brow raised in question.

“Yeah... Jacob Black.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. Bella wants Jake and I to try and get along. It’s probably just that.” Edward didn’t even realise he’d used the mutt’s nickname, and Alice didn’t ask him about it since it was obvious that he didn’t even realise he’d done it.

“Yeah... probably.” Alice didn’t sound too convinced but Edward let it go. “Well okay then.”

“Was that all?”

“Yep, that was all.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s probably nothing.”

“Alright!” Alice said going back to her usual perky self. “I’m going to find Jazz now, bye-bye.”

“You do that Alice.” Alice kissed her brother’s cheek then rushed off into the woods. Edward rolled his eyes and went inside.

ooooo

A month went by agonisingly slow. Edward spent most of his time with Bella, but he couldn’t help but feel like something had changed between him and his girlfriend since their confrontation with Jacob in the woods. He wasn’t sure what it was, he couldn’t decide since he hadn’t since the Wolf in a while. He constantly had to stop himself from thinking about the Shifter, but most times he didn’t even realise he was doing. He didn’t want to be worried about the Shifter, the boy was just a constant annoyance to him, why should he care if the Wolf’s disappeared for a month. He should be happy, no, rejoicing that he didn’t have to deal with that insufferable mutt! Yeah, he was damn happy about that!

“Don’t you think so,” Bella said loudly looking at Edward expectantly.

“What?” Edward turned towards Bella; away from the TV he’d been ‘watching’. Bella sighed, shaking her head. Edward was so distracted lately, ever since... ever since the thing with Jacob in the woods. Bella tried not to think about it, not to dwell on it, but it was so hard not to if her boyfriend was constantly acting weird because of what had happened. She wanted to talk to Edward about it. She knew she would have to eventually because she couldn’t stand this suffocating distance between herself and the love of her life.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that I haven’t heard from Jake in over a month?” Bella repeated, throwing a glance at Edward to see what his reaction would be. The boy seemed to stiffen but then relax and shrug.

“Oh... um... I guess.”

“I’m a bit worried Edward. What if like... he ran away or something?”

“Don’t you think his father would’ve told you and Charlie by now if he had run away?” They got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen so Bella could warm up Charlie’s dinner since he was due home any moment.

“Yeah... I guess.” Bella shrugged and sighed. She was about to say something else but then heard Charlie’s car pull up outside.

“I should be going.”

“You don’t have to go.”

“It’d be better if I did.”

“Bells?” Charlie called from the hall.

“I’m in here, dad.” Charlie walked into the kitchen and saw Edward. He didn’t even bother to hide the frown, at least he didn’t comment this time. “Hey dad, you heard from Billy?”

“Yeah, I went to see him today. Jake’s not doing too well. He’s been in bed for the last three weeks and he’s getting worse each day. Billy’s a wreck about it.”

“Do you know what’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure Bells, but they probably do know. I thought I heard Billy and Sue whispering about something called imprint and how it was making Jake worse not being around it, but that wouldn’t be a disease right?” Edward and Bella looked at each other briefly. Jacob had Imprinted but hadn’t said anything to Bella? Something wasn’t right there.

“No, I’m sure it isn’t. I should probably go see him tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice Bells.”

“Here you go.” Belle placed Charlie’s plate on the table in front of him. “I’ll be right back.” Bella gestured for Edward to follow her. They went out the house to Edward’s car. “You’ll come with me tomorrow right?” Bella asked while taking Edward’s hand in hers.

“I can’t cross the border but I will drive you there.” Bella smiled, nodding her head.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Okay.” They kissed quickly then Bella rushed back into the house and Edward got into his car and sped home.

ooooo

At around two in the afternoon Edward drove Bella to the border of La Push. He stayed in his car and listened to classical music as Bella made her way to Jacob’s house. He couldn’t help but feel a bit unnerved at the fact that he hadn’t spotted a single Wolf since he’d gotten here. Weren’t they afraid that he’d attack them or something? Or maybe Jacob’s illness was worse than Edward thought and they were all trying to spend as much time with the young Shifter as they could.

No, that couldn’t be it. Edward was just being paranoid and over thinking things. The Wolf would be fine and he’d be back to his annoying ways in no time. But what about the whole Imprinting thing? Edward shook his head. He didn’t want to think about this anymore. He decided instead to concentrate on the music that was softly playing in his car, deciphering all the notes and in his mind playing along with the music.

It was about half an hour later Edward was pulled from his mind by the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards him fast. The Vampire’s eyes snapped open and he saw Bella running towards the car, tears streaming down her face. Edward got out the car and rushed towards her, not even realising he’d crossed the border line, not that he even cared.

“Bella,” he said wrapping his arms around Bella, comforting her as she sobbed loudly against his chest. “What happened Bella? Is Jake okay?” Edward started getting nervous. He didn’t like this. Why did he care if Jacob Black was okay or not? It shouldn’t matter to him. Maybe it was because it affected Bella? Yes, that had to be it. There was no other logical reason for him to care this much about the Wolf’s wellbeing. It was only because the boy’s health affected Bella in this way.

“Oh my goodness, Edward. He’s... he’s dying,” Bella wept, taking in deep breaths as she tried to get her words out clearly. “He’s dying.”

“What?” Edward felt a tightness in his chest that he didn’t like at all. What was wrong with him? He really shouldn’t care so much, he really, really shouldn’t.

“Jake’s dying. He’s... oh my goodness Edward!”

“It’s going to be alright Bella.”

“No it’s not, he doesn’t have much time Edward; he’s going to die!”

“It’s okay Bella, it’s going to be okay, I promise.” Edward picked Bella up and walked to the car.

 _I don’t need Cullen!_ Edward heard Jacob shout to himself. _I don’t need him! Bloody leech! ... but I do need him... fucken hell! I wish everyone would just leave me alone. Fuck! Why did it have to be Cullen, of all the... FUCK!_

Then Edward saw exactly what Jacob looked like from some else’s mind. The kid looked so bad, so frail, so life less, so not Jacob Black...

Edward shook his head and shut Jacob’s and anyone else’s thoughts out of his head. He put Bella in the back seat and drove her home. Just his luck, Charlie was home. Edward picked Bella up gently and walked into the house with her. Charlie saw them and got up quickly demanding to know what happened to his daughter while glaring at the Vampire.

“She went to go see Jacob,” Edward said, forcing himself to sound calm. He could feel all sorts of emotions building up within himself and threatening to let themselves be known. He couldn’t lose himself, not in front of Charlie.

“Oh,” was all Charlie said. “I’ll take it from here.” Charlie took Bella from Edward. “Thanks.” Edward nodded then rushed out the house and into his car. He sped home as fast as the car could let him. As soon as he got home he got out the car and ran into the house. He felt like he was going to be sick, violently so. He rand passed his family and to the bathroom. He knelt in front of the seat and dry heaved a few times, waiting for something to come, but of course, nothing came. It felt painful, his chest felt like it was trying move from its location and out through his mouth.

“Edward,” Alice called, knocking once then walking into the bathroom. What she found shocked her so much that she let out a gasp. “Edward?” Her brother was lying on the ground in a foetal position looking like he was in deep pain, clutching his chest while breathing in and out slowly. “Edward, are you okay?” Alice knelt down beside her brother. “Edward?” She put her hand on his arm. He was shaking, hard. “Ed—”

“I did that,” he muttered, sounding delirious. A shaky hand moved from his chest and he ran the finger through his hair before the hand quickly went to his chest again, gripping at it as though he was trying to keep his inside, inside. “I did that to him.”

“What Edward? What happened? Please tell me.” Alice blinked a few times, feeling the telltale sign of tears that will never fall.

“He’s... oh my goodness he’s dying Alice, dying. And it’s all my fault. I should’ve... oh my goodness what have I done?”

“Who Edward? Who?”

“J... Jake, oh my word! Jake’s dying, Alice.” Alice felt her un-beating heart break. The way her brother was saying his enemy’s name, it was filled with so much emotion. But why? What was the sudden change that caused her brother to act this way? What had happened?

“What happened? How?”

“Oh my goodness Jake! I’m killing him.” He couldn’t have bitten the Wolf could he? Edward would never? Right? It couldn’t be that! Edward had a lot of self control. He’d never bite anyone, no matter how angry he was at them. He’d never purposely hurt the Wolf enough to actually kill him... right?

“How, Edward? How are you doing that?” She wanted to help, so badly it hurt. But she couldn’t if Edward didn’t tell her anything.

“Oh God please don’t let my Jake die.” Alice looked at Edward confused and a little shocked. Had he just said ‘ _my_ Jake’? He couldn’t have. No, he just couldn’t have.

“Alice?” It was Jasper.

“Jazz, it’s... I don’t know.” Jasper walked in—struggling to keep everyone calm while absorbing all of Edward’s emotions—followed by Carlisle and Esmé.

“What happened?” Carlisle asked looking between Alice and the still curled up Edward.

“I don’t know Carlisle, he just...”

“Oh God, what have I done?” Edward wailed into his hands. “What have I done to him?”

“What is he talking about?” Esmé asked looking worried and close to tears. She wanted to hold her son, and whisper that everything was going to be alright into his hair. But she couldn’t do anything, not yet. They still needed to know what was wrong, what had caused Edward to have this level of a psychotic break.

“Jacob Black. He and Bella went there today,” Alice said slowly, rubbing her brother’s back, trying to soothe him.

“Oh God, don’t let him die,” Edward wailed.

“Edward,” Carlisle said gently, kneeling in front of Edward who was now leaning against the bath tub with his hands covering his face. “Talk to us, please.”

“Alone, please, alone Carlisle. Just you, only you.” Edward didn’t want to share his guilt with the rest of his family, especially Jasper, who was trying really hard to keep Edward as calm as possible.

“Okay, alone.” Jasper led Esmé and Alice out and shut the door behind him. “They’re gone now. You can tell me.” For a moment Edward said nothing, gathering his thoughts. Carlisle waited patiently, a reassuring hand resting on his son’s shoulder. After a while Edward let out a long sigh and so began to tell Carlisle what’d happened, starting with the confrontation in the woods till the moment he’d been sent the image of Jacob by one of the Shifters. Carlisle sat there, listening to his adoptive son, never saying a word, just listening.

“What do I do Carlisle?” Edward asked, looking at his father with desperation in his glistening eyes.

“Edward, you couldn’t have done anything to Jacob that should damage his health in such a way, but...”

“But?”

“Have you ever heard of Imprinting?”

“Yes, a little bit from Bella.”

“Hmm... yes, well Imprinting is something that happens to Werewolves, Shifters to be more specific. They Imprint on someone who is to be their Mate. That is how they find their ideal Mate.” Edward nodded not quiet understanding. “Edward, I think maybe that that day in the woods, when Jacob ran off... he Imprinted... on you.”

“What? That’s impossible. We’re natural enemies. It can’t be! It’s... it’s crazy!” Edward shook his head in denial but something in the back of his mind was mauling over the idea, thinking that maybe, just maybe, what Carlisle was saying could be true.

“Is it really? There is no law saying that it can’t happen and if all you say is true then I don’t see any other explanation. Jacob needs you Edward. Only you can save him now.”

“I—”

“At least go see him, see if you can talk to him.”

“What about the treaty?”

“If what I say is true then they will not care about the treaty rules.” Edward nodded and got up. “It’s worth a try.”

Edward nodded to his father then rushed out the house and to his car. As he was about to get inside, he figured that he’d get to La Push faster if he ran. He ran straight to Jacob’s house and no one attempted to stop him. He walked into the house praying that he wasn’t too late, that he hadn’t used up what little time there was. Edward rushed up to Jacob’s room and found the boy’s father and a few other people in there.

“Jake?” he called quietly. Everyone turned and looked at him, relief filling every part of their bodies as they saw the Vampire standing at the door, looking towards the bed.

“Ed?” Jacob called back weakly. Edward smiled at the nickname. Bella had tried to call him that before but it hadn’t sounded right, but when Jake said it... there was something sweet about the way the Shifter said it, something Edward liked about it.

“I’m here Jake.” Edward walked towards the bed. Jacob looked worse than before, skinnier, paler. Edward took Jacob’s hand, it was cool, not inhumanly warm like it usually, and that unnerved Edward. “I’m right here Jake.” Jacob smiled up at Edward.

“Hi,” Jake said with a tired smile. Edward chuckled.

“Hello.” The two boys looked at each other lovingly; everything just seemed to fall in place. That slight feeling of emptiness Edward had been slowly developing over the month that Jacob was around seemed to disappear, it was filled up instantly by a Jacob sized space and Edward felt content. The pair was so engrossed in each other that they didn’t realise they were now alone. “Why didn’t you tell me Jake?” Jacob tried to look away but Edward held his face in place. “Jake?”

“You have Bella. She needs you. And besides, you don’t even like me.” That actually hurt Edward quiet a lot. Not only would Jacob die for Bella, but he’d die for Edward too... to make him happy. He didn’t want the Wolf to die, not because of him, not because of Bella. He wanted the teen to be happy too, to be alive.

“You need me more than she does, Jake.” Jacob shook his head.

“Bella need you too.” Jacob took the hand that was on his check and held it tightly. “Ed, you can’t tell her. It’d crush her, just like when you left her. I don’t want that to happen to her.” Edward nodded, understanding where Jacob was coming from. He didn’t want to hurt the girl either; he did love, even though it wasn’t quite the same love as before.

“I know Jake, I know.” Jacob was such a good friend. In another life, Edward might’ve quite content with being Jacob’s friend—well in a life where he wasn’t a Vampire and Jacob wasn’t a boy who could Shift into a giant horse sized Wolf.

“So...” Jacob swallowed, “so you’ll just forget about me?” Edward looked at the Wolf gently, seeing how the boy tried not to let that thought affect him.

“That’s impossible,” Edward said after a while. “I can’t just forget.

“We-we could still be friends.”

“Has that happened before?” Jacob shrugged but the ‘no’ in his mind was clear to Edward. None of the Shifter’s that had Imprinted had stayed ‘just friends’ with their Imprints. After a while things had turned and they’d become more than friends.

“If it’s what you want Ed. I’ll be anything you want me to be, a companion, a friend, anything.” Jacob purposely avoided the ‘lover’ part because he didn’t think Edward would be comfortable with that. He was sure Edward was still in love with Bella and would want to continue his relationship with the girl. “I’ll give you any and everything that you want.”

“I want _you_ ,” Edward breathed, leaning closer to Jacob, but leaving enough room for him to move away if anyone walked into the room. Jacob felt the heat rush up his neck and to his cheeks at those words.

“Ed... I don’t think—”

“I know. I know Jake.” Jacob sighed and leaned back on his pillow and Edward moved away but only a bit. “Hey Jake.”

“Hmm?” Edward got into the bed and under the covers and wrapped his arms gently but firmly around Jacob’s already heating up body. Edward smiled at the improvement, it wasn’t much, but it was enough to keep Edward hope that Jacob would improve, that he would get better.

“Maybe I _do_ love you.” Jacob smiled, a slight blush gracing his features once again.

“I can’t help it,” Jacob answered back with a grin. The Shifter turned over so he was facing his Vampire and he too wrapped his arms around Edward. The Vampire’s smile widened. He gently pushed Jacob onto his back then proceeded to lay his head on the Wolf’s chest, allowing him to hear the soft but solid thump, thump, thump of Jacob’s heart. Edward let out a content sigh as Jacob’s arms tightened around him while the Vampire hummed a random lullaby softly till Jacob fell asleep.

“Maybe I really am in love with you,” Edward whispered before shutting his eyes and concentrating on the sound of the Shifter’s strong beating heart....

 **FIN!**  
Yay! This is the first chapter.... Please R &R... if you be hating on my pairing then you shouldn’t have read it in the first place. Hater’s are like an eyelash in my eye. If you have nothing to say then don’t say it at all...

**Bye now  
**

(“,) Smiles ya’ll


	2. Broken Hearted Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullen 'children' along with Jacob and Bella have a movie night. Jacob feels bad about his developing relationship with Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemony Goodness! Too soon? Ah well!

**A/N:** Well here’s the second one. I read the reviews, thank you for those and for the people that alerted and favouritized (no, it aint a word, I made it up... I think) *blushes* you made ma awful day turn awesome. I’m just going to apologise in advance if this story does something weird. My mind does its own thing sometimes... it makes the stories I just go with the flow of the mind... anywho... Thanks to all those that read it and liked it... even if you didn’t review *sad face*... Oh yeah and this is a little on the PWP side... that’s all for now... Mwahziez ya’ll ON WITH THE SHOW!

** Then They Fell In Love: Broken Hearted Boy **

Three months after what was probably one the worse days Edward had ever had to live through but also turned out to be one of the best days he’d ever had to go through, Jacob was much better. The Shifter was back to his huge goofy self that everyone loved and missed. He and Edward spent a lot of time together at either Edward’s or Jacob’s house. The Pack had actually taken the whole thing rather well—being loosened up by the fact that one of their strongest Pack Mates almost died—even Paul seemed alright with the idea of his brother in a relationship with an Undead.

Jacob still wanted to be ‘just friends’ with Edward because of Bella but Edward wanted more, so much more. The Vampire was finding it harder and harder to control himself around the almost always half naked Wolf. He knew that Jacob also wanted more—the Wolf’s thoughts made it very clear—but he wouldn’t act on his thoughts. Neither would Edward, he didn’t want to chase the boy away. Jacob was too precious to Edward to be lost by something as stupid as…

“Hey!” Jacob called, throwing a pillow at Edward interrupting the Vampire’s thoughts.

“Hi,” Edward replied. He smirked at Jacob who was lying on his back with his hands behind his head and his knees pulled up, slightly apart. The Wolf seemed very comfortable on Edward’s bed. Edward swallowed down a growl. The Shifter always seemed to be tempting Edward, even when the Wolf wasn’t doing it purposely.

“What are you thinking about?” Edward shrugged, a lopsided grin gracing his face.

“Nothing much.”

“Liar!” Jake threw another pillow at Edward but this time Edward caught it easily.

“I was thinking about us.”

“What about ‘us’?”

“Jake, if you keep lying on my bed like that—” Jacob sat up and looked at Edward with a frown. Edward chuckled, shaking his head at the young Shifter. He could easily smell the arousal on his Wolf and it made him want to grab that boy and do very inappropriate and ungentlemanly things to him.

“Stop it Ed, it’s not funny.” Edward chuckled again, rolling his eyes.

“I can’t help it if you’re lying like that.” Jacob frowned for a moment but then he grinned, turning playful.

“Can’t help what?” Jacob asked playfully. Edward smirked.

“Imagining…”

“Imagining…?”

“Me…”

“You…”

“Inside you,” Edward finished with a grin. Jake gasped, feeling Junior arise.

“Hmm!”

“Hmm?”

“Yeah Ed, hmm!” Ah... this was the usual. Edward would say something teasingly, Jacob would tease back, Edward would say something sexual always making Jacob gasp and go hard, and then the Shifter would go for a run and that would be that. That would be the end of the teasing and once again Edward would have to re–acquaintance himself with his right hand. But today Edward was going to get what he wanted, and he would make sure that Jacob agreed to it whole–heartedly and enjoyed it as much as Edward would.

“How long are you going to deny me what I want most?” Edward said in a faux–saddened tone. Jacob shrugged nonchalantly. Hard as it was to deny his Imprint what he wanted, Jacob wasn’t letting down, he would not do this with Edward. He had his reasons, one being that he’d never really done the whole sex thing and he seriously didn’t want to disappoint Edward. Jacob had been doing research, but that was different than actually doing something. You could have mentally perfected doing something, but when it comes to actually doing it, you could completely flop. And Jacob could not do that, under any circumstance. Just the idea of being unable to satisfy his Imprint...

“I’m going for a run, ‘kay?” Jacob said, getting up off the bed and stretching his slightly stiff limbs.

“Cold showers work just as well if not better.” Jacob snorted at that comment. He’d tried the whole cold shower thing once, but Edward had sneaked in and seduced Jacob and things had almost happened. Jacob was having none of that, he would not! “I’m coming with you.” Jacob sighed; he couldn’t deny his Imprint what he wanted... well with most things.

“‘Kay, fine. Whatever you want.” They left the house via the glass window and ran deep into the woods. Jacob stayed in his human form; he didn’t really want to get naked in front of a very turned on Edward; that was just asking to be groped. He just didn’t trust the Vampire with his nudity anymore.

“Jake,” Edward called running besides Jacob.

“Shut up Ed,” Jacob muttered with no real fire to his words. Edward chuckled and deliberately stepped in front of Jacob who bashed into him and they both collided with a tree, tearing the thing from its roots.

“Hmm...” Edward said smirking. “This actually isn’t a bad position.” Edward wriggled a bit under Jacob, rubbing against Jacob’s now hard manhood with his own.

“Ed don’t,” Jake warned, breathing harshly though his nose. As much as he liked the contact he just couldn’t, wouldn’t do this. He’d be ‘the other man’. Edward was still very much in a relationship with Bella, this couldn’t happen, not now.

“Why not? You know you want to.” Edward jerked up, a small huff escaping his lips as his erection pushed against Jacob’s.

“Ed!” Jacob growled half in pleasure, half in annoyance.

“Hmm...?” Edward asked innocently yet lustfully if something like that were even possible. He looked up at his Mate—yes, he’d accepted Jacob as his Mate that same night he’d gone to Jacob’s house—and smiled. Jacob growled deeply, looking into the Vampire’s eyes and clearly seeing the desire the Vampire had for his Wolf.

“Too many clothes,” Jacob whispered, voice coming out strained and breathy from arousal.

“Well not everyone can go around topless and commando all day you know. You should really have shoes.”

“Sure, sure.” Edward was about to say something else but Jacob ground into him and all Edward could do was let out a breathy whine. Jacob smirked then bent down and kissed Edward slowly... hungrily. It was their first kiss since ever and Edward loved it!

A moan escaped from Edward’s lips, feeling Jacob’s tongue run against his bottom lip, seeking entrance into Edward’s mouth. Edward didn’t waste any time, he responded eagerly, opening his mouth and letting Jacob’s tongue explore his mouth, run the strong muscle over Edward’s, up on the roof of Edward’s mouth and everywhere else. It sent shivers all through Edward’s body.

 _“Delicious,”_ Jacob thought while a soft growl escaped his lips.

“Mm...” Edward responded, sucking on Jacob’s tongue, making the Wolf growl hotly. Edward liked this—no, he loved it. He loved how he didn’t have to try and control himself while kissing Jacob. He loved how he could be as rough as he wanted with his Wolf and didn’t have to worry about breaking the boy.

“More,” Edward whispered when they finally broke apart, Jacob needing air. Jacob smirked then ripped off Edward’s shirt, buttons flying all over the forest floor. Jacob grinned predatorily as Edward’s creamy skin was exposed. Jacob looked at Edward for a moment before he kissed along the Vampire’s chest. He reached one of Edward’s nipples and attacked it with his lips and teeth till the nipple was a hard nub before moving on to the next one. Edward let out a small sound as his body arched up, his hands moving off their own accord into Jacob’s hair.

Jacob moved lower and his tongue dipped into Edward’s belly button. The Vampire whined through his teeth as his body once more curved towards the very talented mouth. Jacob lay his hands at Edward’s hips, not doing anything but just dipping his tongue into Edward’s very sensitive belly button.

“Jake...” Edward all but whined after a while. He needed more; he couldn’t take the teasing any longer. Jacob grinned and finally sat up. He looked at his Imprint, who looked back at him with lust blown eyes and the teasing smile left Jacob’s face and he was once more desperate to get to the point. The Shifter pulled off Edward’s than his pants as quickly as he could.

“Guess I wasn’t the only one going commando today,” Jacob said huskily with a lust filled voice.

“Guess not,” Edward replied, he too lust filled. They kissed each other hungrily once more but then they pulled away. Edward took Jacob’s hand and sucked on his Mate’s fingers making the most wanton of sound. Jacob couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips, watching Edward watch him while the Vampire sucked on the fingers. Jacob bit his bottom lip hard, not wanting to cum, because dammit, Edward was so fucking sexy! When Edward was satisfied he pulled out Jacob’s hand and pulled Jacob in for another kiss. They kissed deeply, moans lost in each other’s mouths.

Jacob took one of Edward’s legs and placed it over his shoulder and the other he wrapped around his waist. He kissed his Imprint deeply as he slipped his index finger into Edward who moaned between the kiss. Jacob worked his finger in and out of Edward slowly, enjoying the way his Imprint moaned and wreathed beneath him, tightening around the single. He added a second finger slowly and Edward gasped, clenching and taking unnecessary deep breaths.

“Relax,” Jacob whispered in Edward’s ear, nibbling a bit on the Vampire’s lobe, trying to distract him.

“You’ve got thick fingers!” Edward gasped, relaxing just a bit.

“You ain’t felt nothing yet.”

Edward was about to say something—most probably sarcastic—but was cut short by Jacob when the Quileute started making scissor like motions within Edward who moaned raggedly in response to the deep feeling of pleasure that coursed through his veins.

Jacob added a third finger, working them in and out of Edward and trying his best to stretch the Vampire thoroughly while still giving him maximum pleasure. A forth finger joined the other three. Jacob explored Edward’s cold insides, spreading his fingers slowly, revelling in the moans his Imprint produce, enjoying the sounds his Vampire made as he worked his fingers in and out slowly and carefully.

“Ungha!” Edward cried, throwing his head back and arching his back in a perfect curve as his toes curled, unexplainable pleasure spreading through his body.

 _“Yes!”_ Jake thought triumphantly. He’d found what he was looking for.

“Again Jake, please, again,” Edward begged, moving down to meet Jacob’s slowly but strong thrusts. Jacob smirked then rubbed at the spot a few more times before pulling his hand out gently. Edward almost cried at the loss of heat his Wolf had formed within his cold body but was soon shut up when he felt Jacob’s hard member against his entrance.

“Relax,” Jake said pushing into Edward ever so slowly, ever so delicately.

 _“Shhhiiittt!”_ Edward groaned, grabbing onto Jacob’s biceps hard as the head of the Shifter’s shaft slowly pushed its way into the virgin hole till it popped in, making both the boy’s gasp as the feeling.

“Relax Ed,” Jacob said in a soothing voice, his forehead on Edward’s shoulder as he slowly breathed in and out, fighting with himself to not just shove into the Vampire. Edward forced himself to relax and Jacob pushed in a little more. “Ed, relax.”

“I’m trying, damn it you’re big!” Edward said through clenched teeth.

“I know.” Edward snorted at his Mate’s smugness only to have Jacob push in a little more.

“Hey!”

“I figured since you could snot at me then you were ready for more.”

“You’ll pay for that.” It was an empty threat and they both knew it.

“Sure, sure.” Jacob stopped, breathing a little, drowning in Edward’s coldness, loving the contrast between them, his almost scorching hotness and Edward’s icy coldness. He was already addicted to this wonderful feeling.

“Okay, more,” Edward whispered once he was a little more comfortable. Jacob pushed in a few more inches then stopped. Edward jerked slightly as Jacob rubbed against his sweet bundle of nerves.

“You’re so tight Ed, fuck!” Jacob pushed in until finally all of him was in Edward. He waited a while, propping himself on his forearms, waiting for his Imprint to adjust to his enormous size (partly coursed by the Wolf gene—but he wouldn’t give the gene all the credit, he was a naturally well endowed teen). Edward wriggled a bit under him, giving Jacob the go ahead to move.

Jacob grunted then started moving slowly, kissing Edward deeply as he moved in and out of the coolness that was his Imprint. Edward moaned, running his hands up and down Jacob’s back. Jacob planted slow kisses on Edward’s jaw, leading slowly to the Vampire’s neck. He kissed his Vampire’s neck gently then licked and sucked on it making Edward moan loudly.

Edward grasped Jacob’s ass, squeezing it tightly as his soul Mate thrust into him slowly and gently. He loved the tenderness his Mate was giving him but he wanted more.

“Faster Jake,” he whispered, moaning. Jacob obeyed, moving faster and harder, each time rubbing against Edward’s prostate. Edward pulled his legs up more, spreading himself open a little more, giving Jacob more space.

“Shit Ed... so good...” Jacob whispered in Edward’s ear lustfully, making the Vampire shiver and groan.

Edward felt his whole body vibrate as Jacob repeatedly thrust into him hard and fast, hitting his sweet jewel head–on. The Vampire let out a breathy, “Close Jakey, I’m so close.” The words made Jacob move faster. Edward ran his fingers down Jacob’s smooth hot chest and beautiful abs, which turned the Vampire on more then he’d thought, driving him closer to the edge.

“Close Ed, so close,” Jacob moaned thrusting harder, faster.

“Jay–huh!” Edward cried, shooting his load, arching his back and grabbing Jacob’s arms tightly.

“Shit!” Jacob cried, thrusting hard once, feeling Edward clench tightly around him, making the Quileute lose himself and spill his seed deep in his Vampire.

When both boys finally came down Jacob kissed Edward deeply then pulled out of Edward and collapsed next to him. “Wow!” was all Edward could manage as he caught his breath.

“Yeah,” Jacob said, breathing in and out deeply, trying to catch his own breath. When he was breathing normally again he sat up and looked at Edward. “We should be heading home.” Edward smiled to himself. “What are you smirking at?”

“Home.”

“What about home?”

“We should head home.”

“That’s what I said. Jeez Ed, you aren’t making any sense. Must’ve done you really good.” Edward rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless.

“Alright then, let’s go home.” They both got up, Edward wincing at the slight sting on his backside and they put their pants on. “You ripped my shirt,” Edward said, shaking his head at the button–less shirt.

“Sorry, I was caught in the moment.” Edward chuckled.

“I wouldn’t mind it happening again.”

“Hmm... that good huh?”

“Better.” They kissed one more and only pulling away because of the fact that the kiss was getting too heated and they really had to get home, if only to shower.

“Let’s go.” They kissed quickly then ran off towards the house. When they came to view they saw Alice, Rosalie and Esmé waiting for them.

“I told you!” Alice exclaimed. Jacob started blushing when he realized why the three women were sniffing the air.

“Alice, stop that!” Edward scolded with a frown.

“Didn’t take you for much of a bottom Edward,” Rosalie said to Edward.

“Shut up Rose. I’ll take you home now,” he said to Jacob, who was still blushing from the comments.

“Okay,” Jacob nodded.

“Come back soon,” Esmé said smiling at Jacob.

“Sure, sure.”

“Did you have shoes?” The girls started laughing and Edward stared daggers at them.

“Nah. It’s easier this way. We got tired of tearing our shoes when we Phased.”

“Ah... I see. Well come back soon, I’ve got a new recipe.”

“Definitely Es, love your cooking.” Esmé smiled smugly at her children. Edward rolled his eyes and pulled Jacob to the car. “You’re so rude,” Jacob said getting into the car.

“Why’s that?”

“I was still talking to Esmé.”

“Eh, whatever.” Jacob chuckled. The boys drove to the Rez singing along to cheesy love songs that were playing on the random radio station that Edward had opened. When they got to the Rez they saw Bella’s truck parked outside and Bella chatting to Leah and Emily.

“Shit!” Jake moaned banging his head on the dashboard.

“Hey, stop that. You’ll hurt my Wolf.” Jake rolled his eyes and grumbled a few not so nice words about dumb leeches being possessive, making Edward laugh.

“Why is she here now?”

“She’s your best friend.”

“She’s your girlfriend.” Edward sighed.

“Yes, I know.” They got out the car and Bella rushed to them with a big smile on her face.

“Why didn’t you guys tell me you were hanging out?” she asked, throwing her arms around Edward’s neck and kissing him. Jacob saw Edward flinch a bit at the kiss but ignored it.

“Surprise,” Jake said lamely faking a smile.

“I’m proud of you guys.” Edward saw Jacob’s eyes fill with sadness as he watched Bella.

_“Shit, what did I do? Bella’s my best friend and I just screwed her boyfriend in the forest, and I liked it too. I’m a horrible friend. I gotta—”_

“Jake?” Edward cut into Jake’s thought.

“Huh?” Jacob replied, knowing he’d been caught.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, sure, I’m okay.” Edward gave him an I–know–what–you’re–thinking face and Jake shrugged and gave his own well–this–is–wrong face.

“Billy and Charlie are watching a game right now, maybe we could hang out,” Bella said.

“The three of us?” Jacob asked not liking the idea and not even hiding it. Bella frowned.

“No, we can invite Alice and the others.”

“I hate to burst your bubble Bells but—”

“Perfect!” Edward interrupted quickly. “I’ll call them now.” Edward phoned his siblings and they agreed to meet up at Port Angeles in an hour.

“I’ll just go tell dad and Charlie,” Jacob said with a sigh. If Edward wanted them to hang out, Jacob would have to agree to it to make his Imprint happy. Damn whoever made that rule!

“And put something decent on,” Edward added smirking.

“Shut up, Cullen.”

“Jake,” Bella warned. Edward kept smirking at Jacob who rolled his eyes and sauntered into the house, wiggling his butt just a little more than normal, though Bella was oblivious to the action, too busy smiling up at Edward. Edward had to swallow down a hungry growl, fighting the urge to follow the Wolf inside and ravish him.

“I’m proud of you Ed.” Edward frowned at the nickname but said nothing about it.

“Thank you.” Jacob came out the house dressed in ‘decent’ clothes. Edward eyed him hungrily, all those tight fitting clothes, showing off Jacob’s body like that. It was enough to me Edward’s mouth water.

“Let’s go then.” They got into the car, Jacob taking the back seat while Bella rode shotgun and Edward drove them to Port Angeles.

When they finally arrived to their destination Edward parked the car and they walked to a book shop where they were Edward had agreed to meet up with his brothers and sisters.

“Jakey!” Alice exclaimed throwing her arms around Jacob’s neck and kissing his cheek.

“Alice,” Jacob said though clenched teeth with a slight glare.

“I found you the most amazing pair of biker boot in the world,” Rosalie said smiling widely—and genuinely Bella observed—at Jacob who glared at her.

 _“Edward, tell your family to stop it. What’s Bella supposed to think?”_ Jacob thought blinking at Edward who only looked away like he didn’t know what was going on.

“Hey bro,” Emmett said punching Jacob lightly on the arm—well as lightly as a Vampire who wanted to deliberately make a Shifter feel pain would. “Thank goodness you’re here, Jazz and I were getting tired of hearing ‘oooh, this would look soooo gooood on Jakey’.” Emmett’s chick voice was pretty scary and it went into the ‘Things I never want to see/hear/smell Emmett doing” list. “You know we’re the jealous types.” Jacob rolled his eyes at Emmett.

“I was beginning to lose my calm,” Jasper said chuckling. “The girls just won’t stop talking about you.”

 _“EDWARD!”_ Jacob thought glaring even more at his Imprint who shrugged and draped an arm around Bella’s shoulders lazily, everyone—but Bella—noting how uncomfortable the bronze haired Vampire seemed with holding anyone but his Mate. Edward was so used to having his arms around a hard, large body, having an arm around Bella threw him off his element quite a bit.

“Ooooh Jakey!” Alice said. “I have to show you these awesome pair of jeans I saw! Your cut–offs are a thing to hate.”

“Yeah Jakey,” Rosalie said. “I can even show you those boots I was talking about!” The girls screeched in excitement.

“I don’t need new clothes...” Jacob whined. “I happen to like my clothes the way they are.”

“Jacob, your clothes are hideous and they’re all a size too small... Though actually, that’s not so bad since you’ve got a rocking bod’ that someone enjoys, but still!”

“But still nothing!” The girls squealed again then grabbed Jacob’s hands and pulled him towards a clothing store

“Boys!” Alice called. Emmet grumbled and Jasper sighed heavily but they followed their Mates either way.

“What was that about?” Bella asked Edward as soon as his family and Jacob had disappeared into a shop.

“They’ve taken a liking to the Wolf,” Edward answered chuckling to himself. “And to everyone’s utter surprise, even Rosalie’s alright with him being around. She actually likes him quite a bit.”

At first Rosalie had been reluctant and had not really liked the idea of a Wolf in her home, but on the second month of Jake and Edward’s ‘refriendtionship’—because really no one was sure exactly where Jacob and Edward stood in their friendship/relationship—she’d warmed up to the goofy Wolf and proclaimed that she and only she was Jake’s truest and biggest best friend and anyone who messed with him would answer to her.

“Oh... really?”

“Yes. Come on; let’s go see what movies are on.”

ooooo

Thirty minutes later the Cullen Kids, Bella and Jacob filed into the movie theatre. They’d decided to watch some stupid horror movie that Emmett insisted they watch ‘because it’s awesome!’.

“I want Jake to sit next to me,” Alice said excitedly, pulling Jacob to the seat next to hers.

“No... he sat next to you the last time, it’s my turn now,” Rosalie said.

“Darn! I forgot!”

“Last time?” Bella asked Edward. He only shrugged and sat down next to Jacob who’d taken his place beside Rosalie.

“Maybe I should sit next to Bella,” Jacob said. “So we can share food, you know.” Emmett and Jasper snorted, knowing full well that Jacob could not share food, which was one of the many reasons why he loved eating with a house filled with Vampires... he didn’t have to share his food!

“NO!” both Rosalie and Edward said.

“Why not?” Bella asked with a frown.

“Because I’m supposed to be sitting next to him,” Rosalie said like it was the most obvious thing, like asking if the sky was blue or the grass was green or Forks was cold. Of course it was obvious for the Vampires, there was no question that Jacob would sit beside Edward, one side of Jacob would be occupied with Edward. The other seat would be reserved for someone else, and this time that someone was Rosalie.

“Hey Jake,” Alice said three seats away from Jacob.

“What Alice?” Jake asked wishing he could just disappear.

“May I cut your hair for you?”

“Not in this life time Pixie.” This was the nickname Jake—and the Pack—had given Alice because she really did resemble the magical creature, and her hyperness didn’t help either.

“Yeah, maybe in the next right.” Jacob laughed.

“Okay, shut up, the movies gonna start,” Emmett said. They all looked at the large screen and watched.

Half way through the movie Edward glanced over to Jacob and saw that Jacob wasn’t even looking at the screen, he was deep in his own world of thoughts. Edward listened in on the Wolf’s thoughts.

_“Gosh, I hate this. I hate lying to Bella. I’m such a bad friend, sleeping with her boyfriend. What will she think of me when she finds out? Crap! And Ed and his family really aren’t helping the situation. Damn it Jacob you’re such an idiot! Why the hell didn’t I run when I had the chance? Sure it would’ve killed me and left Ed feeling somehow empty but I wouldn’t be betraying my best friend, the girl I was once so madly in love with?_

_“How would I tell Bella about me and Ed? ‘Oh hey Bells, I sort of Imprinted on your boyfriend that day he came back and now we’re sorta madly in love’. Oh that would be awesome. Not only would she lose Ed but she’d lose me too. It’d crush her I won’t even be there to help her this time because I’ll be the cause of her tumble._

_“Fuck! I’m such a screw up! I’m such an idiot! I have to get out of here. I have to leave. Why did I even Mate with him? Fuck Jake, you’re such an idiot! I have to get out of town, I just have to!_

_“Damn Jake, you’re such an idiot, a fucking idiot! A damn, fucking, stinking, needy, can’t do nothing right, stabbing your best friend behind the back, damn, dip shit—”_

Edward got tired of Jacob verbally abusing himself so he leaned towards the Quileute and whispered in his ear.

“If you so much as think about getting up and leaving Jacob Black, I will personally make sure that Rosalie and Alice take you shopping.” Jacob blinked at Edward then blushed. “You’re not an awful friend Jake. If you were you would have rubbed it in her face. Relax okay? And yes Jacob, I love you too.” Jacob smiled and looked back at the screen.

Edward listened to Jacob’s thoughts and found that Jacob was no longer verbally abusing himself but rather thinking about how dreadful a shopping trip with Alice and Rosalie would be.

Jacob looked over to Bella and saw her frowning at him. He then realised that Edward was holding his hand. He quickly pulled away and looked back at the screen blushing a bit.

“Are you okay?” Edward whispered.

“Hmm...” Jacob answered with a single jerk of his head.

“Jake–?”

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Jake—” But Jacob got up and rushed out the theatre not caring if Edward made twenty shopping trips, he just had to get out. Edward tried to go after the Quileute boy but was stopped when Bella grabbed his hand.

“I’ll go!” Alice and Rosalie said jumping up and going after the Wolf. They rushed out the room and looked around, sniffing about for the Shifter. His scent was heaviest outside the movie house.

“Jake!” Alice called. They saw the boy sitting on a bench outside breathing in and out deeply while glaring down at the concrete floor, his fingers curled around the edge of the bench he was sitting on.

“Jakey?” Rosalie said sitting next to him. “What’s wrong babe?”

“It’s nothing guys, really,” Jacob said trying to smile but failing.

“Jakey,” Alice said. “We know you, you aren’t happy.”

“It doesn’t matter guys, really.”

“Jake—”

“I gotta get home.”

“How?”

“I’ll run or something.” Jacob got up and walked away before either of the girls could say more. He really just had to get away from everyone, he just needed to think!

**FIN!!!**

**(“,) Smiles ya’ll**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then, there’s chapter two in the bag. Please don’t be too harsh. Please review and give me pointers on where I gotta improve (I know there’s something wrong in this story, but I just don’t know what yet... maybe you can help). Thanks all for reading... Mwahziez!!!


	3. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gets suspicious. Rosalie and Alice take Jacob shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late ):. This cross-posting thing is harder than I thought it'd be! Hope you enjoy it though

**Disclaimer:** If only right?

** Then They Fell In Love: Suspicions **

“I can’t believe you Jake; you’re supposed to be my best friend!” Bella screamed angrily, tears running down her face.

“I’m so sorry Bells, I really am,” Jacob pleaded, trying to move closer to the angry girl. “Please forgive me.”

“How can I forgive you Jacob? How could I possibly forgive you now? You lied to me! You took away the one good thing in my life Jake! How am I supposed to forgive you for something like that?”

“Bella, please— —”

“I hate you Jacob Black!”

“Bella, please don’t be like this. Let me try and make things right, please.”

“No! You… **I HATE YOU**!” But Bella turned away from Jacob and rushed off towards the road. Just as she was about to cross the road a car came speeding towards her.

“BELLA! NO!”

oo

_RIING_

Jacob groaned to himself as he forced himself out of bed to answer his cellphone—which he’d gotten as a gift from Alice and Rosalie for their first month friendiversary since they could never get a hold of him unless he was home.

“Huh?” the Shifter answered not even bothering to check the caller ID. He was still shaken by the nightmare.

 _“Jakey–Wolf?”_ It was Alice. He smiled a little; she always made him smile… if just a little. Her sunny personality was a great pick–me–up.

“Hey Pixie? What’s up?”

_“Are you at home?”_

“Um… yes? Why?”

 _“We need to talk,”_ Rosalie said sounding quiet pissed which made Jacob nervous. A pissed Rosalie was never a good thing… ever.

“Um… what about exactly?”

 _“We need to talk about yesterday Jacob! You don’t rush out of a movie house, claim you’re okay; tell us you’re going to walk home then not call and say if you’re okay. That’s not cool Jacob Black.”_ Jacob sucked in air. Rosalie only ever used ‘Jacob’ if she was really angry at him, so the obvious was… she was really pissed if she even added his surname to the mix of things. It scared the young Wolf is he was being honest with himself.

“I’m sorry?”

 _“Sorry isn’t going to cut it mutt. Edward’s worried sick about you. He said you wouldn’t pick up your phone when he tried to call you.”_ Jacob sighed and sat down on his bed, rubbing a hand over his tired face. He’d ignored his phone all night the night before and hadn’t even bothered to check who’d been trying to get a hold of him.

“Tell him not to worry and that I’m fine.”

 _“Tell him yourself,”_ Alice said. Jacob rolled his eyes, considering just hanging up, but decided against it and stayed on because he didn’t want to have to deal with a pissed off Rosalie and a pissed off Edward. One angry leech was enough.

 _“Jake?”_ Jacob couldn’t help but smile when he heard his Imprint call his name.

“Hey Ed.”

 _“What. The. Hell Jacob?! You don’t do things like that!”_ Edward fumed. Jacob rolled his eyes, letting out a slow sigh.

“It’s not that big of a deal Ed, I got home fine.”

_“But you didn’t call to say if you were okay!”_

“I’m sorry.”

_“I’m coming over.”_

“No.”

_“Yes.”_

“No Edward.” Edward huffed but didn’t try arguing any longer.

 _“Meet me at the clearing in ten minutes.”_ Edward hung up not waiting for a response. Jacob sighed and pulled on a pair of cut–offs and went out his room to the kitchen. He listened closely and heard his father’s deep breathing meaning the man was still asleep. He took a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to his dad.

_Dad,_

_Gone to meet Ed at the clearing, don’t know when I’ll be back. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine._

_—Jake_

When Jacob had stuck the note on the fridge he put on a pair of worn out Chuck Taylors and ran out the house towards the clearing.

“I’m not happy.” An intoxicating scent of lavender and honeysuckle filled the air as Edward entered the clearing right behind Jacob. Jacob breathed in deeply, letting the sweet aroma of his Imprint fill his entire body. “Jacob!”

“Hmmm…” Jacob said in a dreamy state, swaying slightly as the scent filled him. He imaged himself licking that body, taking pleasure in making his Imprint moan… feeling Edward wreathing beneath him… licking, sucking, biting— —

“Jacob Black!” Jacob snapped out of it as he felt Edward bash into him landing him on his back on the wet grass.

“The hell, Ed!”

“Snap out of it!” Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not the only one that liked it though, am I?” Jacob asked smugly, feeling Edward’s arousal poking the Wolf’s thigh. Edward pushed off the Wolf, huffing and sat down on a fallen tree.

“Jake we have to talk about last night.” Jacob sighed and joined the agitated looking Vamp.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Yes there is Jake. You’re my Mate— —”

“What about Bella?”

“What _about_ Bella?”

“She’s your girlfriend Edward and I was in love with her once, remember? You can’t just pretend she doesn’t exist when we’re together because she does Ed. She’s my best friend and I can’t do this to her. I can’t let her live this… this lie!”

“Jake we aren’t pretending like she doesn’t exist.”

“Then what are we doing?”

“We’re being together.”

“Behind her back, Ed! You’re cheating on her with me! We’re supposed to love _her_.”

“I know that Jacob. I do love her, but I love you more.”

“Ed— —”

“Do you regret it?” Edward asked quietly, but it was loud enough for Jacob to hear.

“What?” Jacob asked, feeling his heart break just a bit at how sad his Imprint sounded. He didn’t want that. Jacob wanted to make Edward happy, not sad. Shit, he knew what he was doing behind Bella’s back was wrong but if it made Edward happy then fine. That was his mission in life after all, to make his Imprint happy.

“Do you regret what we did? What we are?”

“No Ed, I’d never.”

“Then what is it, Jacob? Why were you avoiding me last night? Why are you questioning this, why are you question us?”

“I’m not— —”

“You won’t even look at me.” Jacob blushed but still didn’t look up, he couldn’t look at Edward, not yet.

“I don’t want to hurt her, Ed, I…”

“You’re ashamed that you slept with me. That you let yourself go in this deep. You did want us to be just friends. You don’t want this, you— —”

“It’s not that, Ed! I’m not ashamed because of that.”

“Then what is it?” Edward asked desperately, grabbing onto Jacob’s arm and looking at the Wolf that still refused to meet his eye. “What are you so ashamed of?”

“I’m ashamed of the fact that if I could re–do everything, I wouldn’t change a thing, that I’d want things to end with me and you together.”

“That’s what you’re ashamed of?” Jacob nodded, still not looking up. “You have a good heart, Jacob, honestly. You’re a good friend.”

“But she— —” Before Jacob could finish his sentence Edward pulled him closer to him and kissed him.

“You’re a good person, Jake,” Edward murmured against Jacob’s lips. “Bella’s a lucky girl to have a friend like you. And I’m a lucky guy to have you as an Imprint.” Jacob blushed and finally smiled.

“Yeah Ed, sure, sure.” Edward smiled too.

“I love you, Jacob.”

“I love you too, Ed.”

“Don’t kick yourself for something you had no control over okay?”

“Sure, sure.” Edward kissed Jacob once more before pulling away and getting up.

“Let’s go home.”

“Before we go… how pissed are they?” Edward shrugged and started walking. “Come on, Ed. Rate it from one to five.”

“I’d say ten,” Edward replied. “But then I’d be putting it lightly.” Jacob sucked in air through his teeth and tensed. “Don’t worry; I’ll keep them off you.”

“I don’t trust you.” Edward laughed then continued walking. “Ed!”

“Are you coming or not?”

“Shit! I don’t have a choice huh?”

“No, you don’t. Oh, and before I forget, I’ve scheduled for you to have shopping trips with Rose and Alice for the next three weeks.” Jacob stopped dead on his tracks and gawked at Edward incredulously.

“Come again?”

“Your words remember? Just before you left the theatre? You thought: you didn’t care even if I arranged twenty trips’ so that’s exactly what I did. The girls are ecstatic.”

“I was kidding Ed!”

“No you weren’t Jacob. I’m not stupid.” Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Can’t you punish me in another way?” Edward stood there for a moment as if he was considering what Jacob had said.

“No, not really,” he finally answered as he disappeared into the woods. Jacob rolled his eyes and ran after Edward till he reached the Cullen House. He breathed in deeply then walked into the house.

“Jacob Ephraim Black!” Rosalie screeched right as Jacob stepped into the living room.

“How do you know my full name?” he asked, looking at her squeamishly.

“Not the point! How dare you leave us like that? Do you know how worried we were about you? And you wouldn’t pick up your phone when Edward called you all of last night to make sure you were okay. Damn you Jake!”

“Sorry Rosaleech, I just had to go.” Rosalie paused for a moment and they all stared at Jacob like he’d grown an extra head. “What?”

“What did you just call me?”

“Oh…. that.” Jacob chuckled. “Rosaleech.”

“That’s hurtful you know.”

“It’s better then what the pack calls you.”

“Which is?”

“Well… um…” He scratched his head and blushed.

“Do we all have names?”

“Yeah… you do.”

“What’s mine?” Alice asked with an excited smile on her face.

“Yours is Pixie.”

“Oh… how… unoriginal.” She sounded disappointed.

“Yeah, yeah. What do you expect from a pack of Wolves?” Alice giggled.

“True too.”

“What’s mine then?” Emmett asked.

“The Big Cullen or Bear.”

“Really? That’s all?”

“Yep. I told you, pack of Wolves.”

“So what are we known as?” Esmé asked.

“Doc and the Doc’s wife.” Carlisle and Esmé nodded, accepting the names.  
“And me?” Jasper asked.

“Well… you’re… um…” Edward chuckled as he caught the nickname in Jacob’s mind. “Shut up, Ed!” This only made Edward laugh more. “Well… um… It’s… it’s the constipated vamp or constipato.” Everyone laughed while Jasper frowned at the name.

“Well, that’s not very nice.”

“Hm… yeah…”  
“Wait, so my real ‘Wolf name’ isn’t Rosaleech?” Rose asked.

“Well no… I mean…”

“Then what is it?”

“There are a few…”

“A few?! They all get one or two and I get ‘a few’?”

“What can I say? They love ya.”

“No they don’t! Ugh! What are they?”

“Blonde Bitch, Boldie, ice princess… There are more, but yeah…”

“Wow…” Alice said. “I think they captured you perfectly Rose, ice princess…”

“Funny Alice, very, very funny,” Rosalie said while glaring at her sister. “But mine is much better than constipato, so I won’t complain.” The others laughed while the frown returned on Jasper’s face.

“Out of all the names, I get the worst one!” he said, shaking his head.

“Well they sometimes call you the Soldier, most of the time its constipato.” Jacob shrugged. “Anyway…” Edward’s phone started ringing.

“It’s Bella,” he announced before answering it. Everyone fell silent so they could listen in on the conversation. “Hello?”

_“Edward?”_

“Yes Bella, it’s me.”

 _“Can I come over?”_ Rosalie shook her head and mouthed ‘no’.

“Of course you can.” Rosalie threw up her hands and rolled her eyes and letting out a loud ‘ugh’.

_“Alright, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”_

“Alright.” Edward hung up and looked at his family.

“Let’s take Jake shopping, why don’t we! Go day one!” Alice chimed grabbing Jacob’s arm. “But first you need to go put on some decent clothes. Come on Rose; let’s go while the day is young.” Alice, Rose and a grumbling Jacob left the room and went up the stairs to get something for Jacob to wear because all he had at that moment were a pair of cut–off shorts and his Chuck Taylors. The rest of the family sat around and talked about nothing in particular, everyone avoiding the Bella conversation since they knew how Edward didn’t really like talking about her, especially when Jacob was in hearing range.

“I don’t need designer clothes,” Jacob whined when he and the girls finally made it downstairs again.

“Yes you do. Even if you are only part–time Cullen,” Rosalie said, dragging him along.

“Part–time Cullen?”

“Yes, though I wouldn’t mind if dear brother made it full–time.” Rosalie looked at Edward hopefully.

“No! Never!” Jacob pulled his arm away and sighed. Rosalie was forever hinting marriage, but they couldn’t. There was too much they still had to do before they got married and they had unresolved issues, the biggest being the Bella issue.

“We should go soon,” Alice squealed, hopping about excitedly. “I can’t wait!”

“I’ll never forgive you for this Cullen,” Jacob said with mock anger.

“Promises, promises,” Edward said nonchalantly. “You know you love me.”

 _“Wha~at_ … ever leech.”

“We gotta go now,” Alice said, grabbing Jacob’s arm and trying to drag the Shifter out the house.

“Awesome!” Jacob said with faux–excitement.

“Be good,” Edward said to Jacob as he made his way over to him and pulled the Shifter closer and kissing him deeply. “I love you.”

“I know… I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.” Before they could kiss again Rosalie pulled Jacob away.

“Let’s go lover boy,” she said sighing. Edward laughed as Jacob was dragged out the house grumbling and cursing at the two girls and at his boyfriend. The rest of the family sat quietly and heard the car drive away.  
Ten minutes later they were gone and the Vampire’s heard the loud engine of Bella’s truck. Edward let out a sigh as he heard Bella making her way into the house, smiling shyly. Edward put on a smile for the girl. Edward took the girl’s warm hand and led the up to his room. Edward rolled his eyes behind Bella when he stopped Jacob’s cut–off’s peaking from under the pillow on his bed, and a Chuck Taylor peaking from under the bed. He wouldn’t really be surprised if Rosalie had placed the clothes there.

“Hey,” she said smiling and sitting on the edge of her bed. Yes, Bella referred to the bed as hers because Edward had bought the bed for her, so she was comfortable when she came over to visit him. So technically it was her bed.

“Hi,” he answered lamely.

“Um… Edward…”

“Yes?”

“What’s happening to us, Ed?” He frowned. She mistook it for being because of the question but it was actually the nickname that he only wanted to hear come out of Jacob’s delicious lips. There was just this way that Jacob said the name that made Edward like it. He didn’t even like it when Esmé and Carlisle said the name, which said something.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what’s happening to us? We used to spend every minute we could with each other but now I hardly see you at all. Even Alice doesn’t spend as much time with me as before. Even Jake doesn’t spend that much time with me, he’s hardly ever home anymore. And when I ask the Pack where he is, they make up stupid excuses that I know aren’t true. I don’t know what to think. Like… I remember what happened at the movies Edward. The way Jake ran out. I know you guys are like at least trying to be friends now but…” Bella stopped talking and looked down.

“What is it exactly that you’re saying Bella?”

“Well… You and Jake…”

“Me and him…?”

“Are you two…?”

“Are we what Bella?” The girl swallowed, pushing her hair from her face.

“Are you and Jake… are you more than friends? I’m not stupid Edward; I saw the way you held his hand at the movies, and the way your siblings were acting around him. So are you? Together?”

“The Wolves and my family have come to an agreement of sorts Bella. We setting our differences aside and trying to work together… to protect you. Jake and I only spend this much time together in order to work out ways to be able to protect you.”

“You called him Jake, you never call him Jake.” Edward flinched but luckily Bella didn’t see because she was looking down at her shoes.

“Yes, I know. Bella, don’t worry about anything. What Jacob and I have is different to what I have with you.” He left out the ‘it’s deeper’ bit because he knew that if he said anything Jacob would most likely murder him.

“Yeah… I guess. I’m glad you two are at least getting along, but I sorta feel neglected by you Edward. You don’t call or visit me anymore. I feel so lonely when you aren’t around.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I had a lot on my mind.”

“Alright.” She smiled at him and got more comfortable on the bed. “Come here then.” Edward forced a smile on and walked to Bella. She pulled him down. “Kiss me.” Edward obeyed, kissing Bella softly then pulling away. “Edward…”

“I’ll hurt you.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Even before, Edward was always trying to be careful with Bella because she was so… breakable. She was so fragile.

“I trust you,” Bella whispered shyly, a blush gracing her cheeks. Edward sighed and began to kiss Bella again.

The girl let out a soft sigh as Edward kissed her a little harder. Bella’s grabbed Edward’s hands and placed them on her waist. Edward allowed it, keeping his hands stiffly on Bella’s waist. Bella shuffled closer to Edward, throwing a leg over his and pressing her hands on his chest. After a moment Bella moved her hands from Edward’s chest and went to unbutton her shirt. Edward allowed this too, knowing she was wearing a t–shirt under the shirt.

Bella moved away slightly to catch a breath before she continued to kiss Edward hungrily. She grabbed Edward’s hands and tried to move them under her shirt. The kiss grew a little rougher and Edward pulled away from Bella when he felt the not–hot–enough skin under his icy fingertips.

“Bella,” Edward said gently. “Please stop trying to get naked.” Bella sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I want you,” she whispered, a heavy blush on her face.

“I want you too, but we can’t.” Bella let out an annoyed huff as she moved away from Edward.

“Why? Because I’m too fragile and I break easily.”

“Yes.” Bella sighed and began to button her shirt up. When she was done she looked up at Edward who looked down at her. They sat awkwardly in silence for a moment before Bella let out a sigh. The girl was about to say something but was interrupted by her stomach growling loudly. The pair chuckled while looking down at the stomach. “We should get you something to eat.” Bella nodded and they got up off the bed and out the room.

“Yeah, let’s go then.” They walked downstairs holding hands and went into the kitchen to find Esmé, Rosalie, Alice and a very pissed looking Jacob sitting around the island with shopping bags everywhere. “Jake!” Bella let go of Edward and rushed to Jacob and hugged him.

“Hey Bells,” Jacob said smiling at her when she pulled away.

“I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Yeah, it’s been a while. I’ve been busy with some… um… stuff.” Rosalie cleared her throat making Jacob blush.

“Oh, this one looks lovely,” Esmé crooned behind Jacob. He turned and saw her holding up a pair of dark denim jeans, turning the jeans this way and that and tilting her head to the side while looking at Jacob.

“We had to force him into those,” Alice said giggling, remembering the moment.

“It was crazy,” Rosalie added.

“And the look we were giving when Rosalie and I came out of that dressing room looking dishevelled.” The pair laughed. Edward hissed from the door and they all looked at him save for Rosalie who giggled with an evil glint in her eye.

“Is something wrong, Edward?” Esmé asked with motherly concern.

“No Esmé, it’s nothing,” Edward said through clenched teeth.

“Come now, Eddie,” Rosalie said. “It wasn’t so bad. Between the… and the… it wasn’t bad.” Edward glared at her heatedly while Rosalie only looked back with a satisfied grin.

“What are you doing?” Jacob asked, glaring at Rosalie too.

“I was just thinking about the ice–cream shop.”

“That was horrid!” Alice cried, scrunching her nose up. “That man needed a good beating.”

“Shut up Pixie,” Jacob grumbled. “We agreed we wouldn’t think about this.”

“It wasn’t me! It was Rose. She reminded me.”

“Well now you’ve done it. I’m screwed.”

“Ah well…” Rose said shrugging. “I don’t really care much. Come on Alice; let’s go put this stuff in Edward’s room.” Rosalie picked the bags up and walked out the kitchen followed by Alice.

“The foods on the stove, Jacob dear, help yourselves,” Esmé said, smiling and rushing out the kitchen and following the girls, wanting to go help them with the packing of Jacob’s clothes.

“What was that about?” Bella asked, looking from Edward to Jacob.

“Nothing,” Jacob answered. “Just Rose being a bitch again.”

“He did that?” Edward asked, looking at Jacob who blushed even more.

“Yeah… but I mean I handled it.”

“Yes… you did.” Bella frowned, confused, she was being kept out of the conversation and it didn’t even seem like the pair realised they were doing it.

“Anyway, I should be heading home, my dad’s probably wondering where I went to.” Edward nodded, trying to keep the disappointment off his face.

“Bye, Jake,” Bella said smiling at the boy, kind of happy that he was leaving since she could have her Edward all to herself again.

“Bye, Bells.”

“Will I see you later?” Edward asked. “For the plans?” he added glancing over to Bella quickly to see her reaction. The girl seemed oblivious.

“Yeah… we can talk about those later.”

“Alright. Good bye.” Jacob nodded then left the house.

“Ed–,” Bella started but Edward interrupted her.

“Come here.” Edward pulled Bella to him and gave her a kiss. She sighed contently and kissed him back. Just as the kiss was about to intensify, Edward pulled back. Bella frowned, her eyes slowly opening.

“Why’d you pull away?”

“Nothing, I have to make a phone call.” He pulled out his phone and walked out the kitchen to make his phone call.

“Oh… okay,” Bella said quietly, looking disappointed that Edward was leaving her. Alice came into the kitchen with a big smile on her face. “What’s gotten you all smiling?” Bella asked, she too smiling. Alice’s smiles were always so contagious, you just couldn’t not smile back at her when she smiled.

“Life is good Bells… Oh! How have you been?”

“Great Alice, and how have you been?”

“Just… awesome!” They both fell silent then suddenly Alice giggled to herself.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, it’s nothing really. Just remembering what happened today.” Alice giggled again.

“Which was?”

“Well…” she said scandalously. “Today we took Jake shopping for some new clothes right?”

“Right…” Bella didn’t understand why they had to do that, but she’d let it go for now.

“Then he got hungry and really wanted ice–cream right?”

“Right….”

“So then he, Rose and I go into this ice–cream shop in Port Angeles and this random guy walks to us and starts shamelessly flirting with Jake, like shamelessly, like no matter what Jacob said, the guy would just keep flirting.”

“Oh… that must have been awkward for Jake.”

“Well not really… but that’s not the point. So yeah… the guys flirting with Jake then suddenly the guy’s friend comes in and gropes Jake’s ass, then goes ‘nice globes, nice and firm, wouldn’t mind eating those’.” Alice actually laughed out loud this time. “You should’ve seen the look on Jake’s face, it was so hilariously funny. But yeah… when he left he made us promise not to tell Eddie, but you know how bitchie Rosie can get so she spilt.”

“Oh… wow…” Bella kept quiet and thought over what Alice had just told her. “Wait, why would Jake not want Edward to know what happened?” Alice froze but then quickly changed her re–action and smiled sweetly at Bella who smiled back.

“I should take you someplace for manicures, don’t you think? Every girl needs a good manicure right.”

“Yeah…”

“And you need new clothes. Ooh! We can go shopping tomorrow! I’ll have to call Jake and arrange the times.” Alice pulled her phone out her pocket and speed–dialled Jacob to arrange for the next day. When she was done with that she called a movie house and bought four tickets to some chick flick that she knew Jacob would hate. “Righty Bells, I’ll pick you up at your house tomorrow morning okay?”

“Right…”

“Awesome! I’ll see you later, off for a hunt.” Then she disappeared in a flash and Bella was left in the kitchen alone. Edward finally returned from his phone call and smiled at Bella.

“That took forever,” she commented with a soft smile.

“I apologise, I was trying to make some things happen.”

“Things like?” Edward shrugged.

“It was meetings and things of that sort, it’s boring really.”

“Meetings?”

“Yes, meetings. Come on, let me take you home.”

“But I don’t want to go yet.”

“Alright then, we’ll do something fun in town.”

“Hm… well, okay.”

–?–

She smiled to herself as she watched the three people. The two girls, a blonde with curled hair and a brunette with a pixie cut were talking excitedly to a large Native who looked like he really didn’t want to be there. She sniffed the air, the boy reek of dog, that scent was not something you’d miss (if you were of her kind that is), but then he also smelt like honeysuckle and lavender, a familiar scent that only one person she knew possessed.

“Edward Cullen,” she whispered to herself. “You naughty, naughty boy. Now why didn’t you tell us you were dancing with the Wolves?” Her smile grew bigger as she watched the Native being dragged around by the two Cullen girls—Rosalie and Alice if she remembered correctly. “Tsk, tsk… no wonder that klutz has been alone and your scent isn’t on her so much, you’re too busy with this one… your natural enemy too… hm… I wonder…”

“Is it time?” a dark hair boy asked also looking—in disgust—in the direction his Mate was looking in.

“Not yet love… there is still much to do.”  
“I can take that mutt.”

“Not yet… just a little while longer then we’ll both get what we want.” The boy huffed.

“Fine.”

“Come now, let’s go, we must prepare.” They both got up from where they were sitting and walked away from the Native and the Cullen Girls. “It’s almost time,” she muttered to herself, chuckling. “Almost time for the end…”

**FIN!!!**


End file.
